Celle "Duck Girl" Goosefeathers
Duck Girl is the daughter of Goose Girl. She is owned by Emmarainbow432's driver page. Character Personality Duck can be described as the wacky girl who loves to prank. She is quite kind in general, as she is always open to new people. Although she can be judgmental when you are considered her friend. Due to this, she has a smaller circle of friends that she still hangs out with (many leaving the group for other activities and the groups that come with said activities). She can be bewildered by the openness of the other girls that allow other people in their group. She can be distant when around these people, and sometimes gets jealous when she can't connect as well to the new girl; although sometimes it is entirely her fault. She is rather wacky, and has the habit of popping her head out of windows (often ones looking into a class or a friend's room while waiting for a friend. She also likes to prank whomever and whenever she wants. This includes multiple pranks (often in roleplays) that never fail to amuse her creator. She uses her quirks as a way to fit in, and sometimes acts out of desperation to be a good part of the group (this includes pranking enemies,etc.). She is a rebel more by attitude than anything. All of her closest friends are rebels, so she tends to feel to pressure of being a princess with a Happily Ever After while her friends don't get theirs. She is nonetheless irked by being impersonated, so tries to be random and crazy to avoid this.. Appearance, Wave One She has long black hair that is braided into an elegant bun. She has fair skin and striking blue eyes. She is tall and skinny. Her main color palette is grey with white and burgundy accents. Appearance, Wave Two She has long black hair that is now not a full bun, but just a braided headband. She now has a little duck clip and wavy hair. Her hair has burgundy streaks, as her color palette stays the same. She no longer wears as many hats, but has proceeded in blowing off others for a new hat collection. Parent's Story The story starts with a queen saying goodbye to her daughter, who is going away to a distant land to get married. The mother and daughter are tight-knit and have a tearful goodbye. The daughter embarks on the journey with her lady-in-waiting.on the way, the lady-in-waiting stops the carriage and commands the princess to switch identities with her. The daughter, obliges and continues on the journey. Once there, the servant is taken in as future queen and pampered. The true princess, however, is cast off to take care of geese with a farm boy. The farm boy knows she is not what she seems, as she is more beautiful than the (imposter) princess. He tries to get a strand of her hair, but whenever she lets it down his hat flies off and he must get it. Her hair is plaited and pinned by the time he returns. One day, he brings to the king how strange and princess-like the girl is. He brings her to a room and asks her to say her despairs. She requests this be done with her alone, so he allows her into a boiler room where he eavesdrops on her. She states her troubles, the servant is found out,and the true princess lives happily ever after. Portrayers Lori Laughlin in cartoon, as her voice fits the character. Daveigh Chase, as she has most characteristics as Duck. Relationships Family Duck has a close friendship with her mother and an average relationship with her father. Friendships She is friends with many people. Crimson "Cri" White, her roommate Yin Yèyīng, and Abigail Thief are some of her best friends. Romance She has many a fleeting crush, but never had a full on love interest. Pet She has a mischievous pet duck named Cotton who loves to hide in her things. Clothes Basic She wears a simple grey dress with feather detailing on hem and sleeves. She has a grey duck on top of her braid. She sports feather earrings. Legacy Day She wears an elegant mermaid style dress with white feathers and pearls cover the dress. She has pearl/feather jewelry and hair decorations. Getting Fairest She wears a simple grey nightgown with a pearl/feather hem. True Hearts Day She wears a grey turtleneck sweater dress with a pink scarf Sweet 16 She wears a dress covered completely with white feathers. It has a tank top with a turtleneck collar. The skirt has eight tiers with alternating feather/pearl pattern. Party She wears a short sleeved, light grey dress with mini-pearls in white and sky blue. Throne-coming She wears a short but poufy grey dress with a sparkly tulle skirt and grey satin top. Trivia * Duck loves hats * She does her chores for fear of servants * Her birthday is June 4 * Her fav. class is Che-myth-try * Her least fav. is Damsel-In-Distressing 101 * She can recover quickly. * She has a diary and a mirror blog. * She once fell out of a tree and hit her head * She didn't sign the Storybook Of Legends under her real name * Her real name is Celle Goosefeather * She prefers hot chocolate over coffee * She would needs to have more friends (edit this in or leave it in the comments) * She wants to start a band. * The owner's driver page is Emmarainbow432's driver page * She has a Tumblr blog now. Here's the link:http://duckhasamychapterow.tumblr.com Quotes Gallery "If I had feathers, they would be ruffled beyond knowledge of what you just said."-Duck on being insulted Duck's Legacy Day Outfit.jpg|Duck's Legacy Day Outfit image of key.jpg|Duck's key Duck girl.jpg|Duck made by goldilocks DGBackofCard.jpg|The Back of Duck's Card. Made by CreativeMadness. BadPicofDuck.jpg|A picture of duck by CreativeMadness Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters Category:The Goose Girl